criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hole in One
Hole in One is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in City Square and it's 52nd case of the game, also the fouth one to take place in City Square. Profile Amber Herrera and player headed to the golf course after a country club owner Jacob Sanchez reported a murder there. The team went there and found landscaper Gunnar Burns impaled on a fence. According to Philip Perry, Gunnar was pushed from the country club balcony and ended up impaled on the fence. The team searched around the golf course and suspected Jacob himself, climate change activist Felix Brown and musician Jenny Estevez. When they returned to the precinct, Chief Vanya Bhakta told them that golf star Pearl Leroux filmed the murder. The team went to speak with Pearl, who revealed that one of the waiters in country club filmed the murder with her phone. The footage showed somebody pushing Gunnar off the balcony and running downstairs to the lounge. The team went there and found a reason to suspect CEO Molly Greene. A little while later, they interrogated Jacob, who revealed that he never liked Gunnar since he was extremelly violent person, and Felix who said that Gunnar has been trying to set him up with his youngest daughter, despite Felix telling him that he has a girlfriend. Later, the team heard someone screaming victim's name in the lounge. The team went there and found Jenny crying and destroying the furniture. After calming her down, the team found out that Jenny was in romantic relationship with Gunnar and that she snapped because she can't hold her emotions anymore. After investigating the country club, the team spoke to Molly, who was angry at Gunnar for groping her on the golf course, and Pearl, who revealed that Gunnar destroyed her lucky golf club just because she accidently stepped into his flowers. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Molly for Gunnar's murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Molly revealed that she had a one night stand with a rich, charming and handsome guy at the country club few weeks ago, who told her that they should elope together in Hollywood to his mansion. Molly jumped at the idea and even started planning how to leave husband Alden Greene. However, when Molly was at the country club earlier today, she noticed that Gunnar looks exactly the same like that rich man she met, only to realize that Gunnar disguised himself as a rich man only to sleep with her. Enraged, Molly confronted him and pushed him from the balcony, impaling him on the fence and killing him. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced Molly to 25 years in prison. Post-trial, Chief Bhakta told the team that a prisoner Rozetta Pierre wants to share some informations with them. The team went to see Rozetta, who told them that she wants to leave Order of Specters, but is too scared to tell that to Anthony or Avery, so she decided to tell the police that Pearl Leroux is OoS and that she can help them with finding Avery and her accomplice. The team headed to the country club, but couldn't find Pearl anywhere. Instead, they found her smart watch in her bag. The watch was sent to Tyler. After analyzing it, Tyler told them that Pearl is on airport, possibly trying to leave the country. Amber and player quickly went there and stopped Pearl. The pair confronted her and Pearl confessed that Avery and her accomplice established a hideout in the attic of new theatre. Amber and player then asked Tyler to locate the old theatre, only for him to tell them that a move premiere is being held there, so Avery and her accomplice possibly left it. Nevertheless, Amber and player decided to head there immediately. Meanwhile, Bruno and player searched the country club for more leads on Madison Black and Liam Saunders's kidnapping. They've also talked to Jacob, who revealed that Madison is a good friend of his, but suddenly dissapeared few weeks ago. After searching through the country club, the only thing they found was Madison's golf club that was sent to Gabriel. After analyzing it, Gabriel told them that he found a note inside of the golf club, but was written in binary code. With Tyler's help, the team found out that that binary code was actually a phone number of social media influencer Serena Paul. Tyler managed to hack into Serena's phone and found out that Madison told Serena to plant a bomb in Cynthia Rayman's car before she tells the police her and Liam's location. After all these events, the team went to movie premiere to find Avery and her accomplice, and to stop Cynthia from dying in explosion... Summary Victim: * Gunnar Burns (got impaled on a fence after falling from the balcony). Murder Weapon: * Pushed Killer: * Molly Greene Suspects JSanchezVC52.png|Jacob Sanchez FBrownVC52.png|Felix Brown JEstevezVC52.png|Jenny Estevez PLerouxVC52.png|Pearl Leroux MGreeneVC52.png|Molly Greene Quasi-Suspects VBhaktaVC9.png|Vanya Bhakta RPierreVC52.png|Rozetta Pierre THighmoreVC39.png|Tyler Highmore BFilipovichVC47.png|Bruno Filipovich. Killer's Profile * The killer uses dental floss. * The killer works out. * The killer had an organ transplant. * The killer has a mud stain. * The killer is 6’1’’. Crime Scenes